Out of Fuel!
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: A little one-shot based off a deleted scene in the movie. Wilbur takes Lewis to the future when he tells him he won't be fixing his memory scanner.


**Hi everyone! I decided to take a little break from writing "Psychic in the Light" and write a little one-shot that is based off a deleted scene in "Meet the Robinsons". I would like to mention that this is an alternate scene that could have happened in the movie, and also that Karena, my OC, is neither mentioned or seen. I love this scene mainly because of the 'emergency' part, but then again, the dialogue was kind of funny. So here it is! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

*WILBUR'S POV*

**6th Street Orphanage, 2007**

"There is no Bowler Hat Guy, there is no time machine, and you're not from the future! You're CRAZY!" My head shot up in shock when Lewis said the last exclamation.

"Oh ho! I am not crazy." Lewis only placed a hand on my chest with a glare.

"Oh yeah, Captain Time Travel?" he asked. "Prove it!" I was prepared to give an answer, but then I was speechless. _How am I going to convince him to see that I really am from the future?_ "Yeah, that's what I thought." Lewis started to walk away toward the door when an idea struck me: I could show him the future in the time machine, and then convince him to go back to the science fair!

"I think I'll just locked myself in my room and hide under the covers for a couple years," Lewis muttered before I rushed over and slammed the door.

"If I prove to you that I'm from the future, will you go back to the science fair?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Lewis answered sarcastically while shrugging. I took that as a yes and started to push him toward the time machine, which was parked in between buildings. He screamed when I pushed him off a building, and he screamed even louder when he saw the ground...I should probably mention that I had turned on the invisible cloak to hide the fact that I was from the future. I got in the time machine and turned off the cloak, while shaking my head at Lewis's screaming. The two of us finally settled down in our seats, and the time machine roared to life. I flew toward the sky, preparing to change dates.

"What is this?" Lewis asked frantically. "Where are we going?" I smirked with excitement.

"To...the future!" I activated the date, and the time bubble started to form around the machine. Within a matter of moments, I, along with Lewis, was home.

* * *

**Todayland, 2037**

I showed Lewis around Todayland, and I did slow down a little bit in order for him to see everything. He saw an insta-building build itself in five seconds, the monorails, the travelling bubbles that people ride in from place to place, and so forth. There was one more destination I wanted to show him.

"This is Captain Future requesting apology," I said 'into the mike,' holding my hand up like it was a com-link.

"I'm sorry I doubted you!" Lewis said happily.

"And..." I said turning my head.

"And, and for calling you crazy!" Lewis added in. I turned my head back toward the buildings.

"Captain Future accepts. Over." I placed my hand back on the steering wheel.

"This is incredible!" my future father exclaimed. "Flying cars, monorails, moving sidewalks!"

"All brought to you by: Cornelius Robinson," I said with a smile. Lewis had his mouth wide open.

"One guy came up with all this stuff?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"What about that?" Lewis asked, pointing to Space Mountain, and then to a variety of other things.

"Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep, yep, yep, yep. Ye-up." I grinned while Lewis was still in disbelief, though I wish in my mind that I would tell him that he would eventually make all of this happen. All of a sudden, I felt both hands on my shoulders as well as the minimal shaking of my seat.

"Who is this guy?" the inventor asked with excitement. I laughed, and I turned my head slightly so that I could see him and the buildings at the same time.

"My dad," I answered, smiling. "He's incredibly talented with inventing. Some people call him, the 'Father of the Future.'" I stopped the time machine in front of the Robinson Industries screen.

"_Robinson Industries: Keep Moving Forward."_

__"That's his motto," I explained. Then I turned around to give Lewis a pep talk using hand gestures. "You know, Dad built way more times than he succeeded, but he never gave up, and neither should you. That's why you're going back to the science fair to fix your memory scanner." I started to talk to myself while punching in the special date.

"Hey, I'm not gonna fix that stupid memory scanner."

"-punching in the-" _Wait a minute! _"What?!" I turned around in shock.

"Wilbur, this is a time machine," Lewis explained. "Why should I fix my dumb invention when you can take me back to see my mom now in this ship?" I held up my hand to give an answer, but I was speechless...again.

"I could do more than just remember her," Lewis explained again. "I could go back to that night, and I could actually see her, talk to her, maybe even...convince her to keep me."

"Lewis, seeing your mom isn't the answer to this," I explained with a worried expression. I knew that if Lewis would be successful in convincing his mom to keep him, the Robinsons wouldn't come to exist. I held out his blueprints for the memory scanner. "That's in the past. Your future is not with the time machine, but with the memory scanner."

"One hundred twenty-nine."

I gave Lewis a weird look as I had no clue what he was talking about. "What?"

"That's how many adoption interviews I had," the blonde orphan explained. "One hundred twenty-nine. Finding my mom is the only chance I have for a family. Why would I give that up for this piece of junk?" I sat there, rubbing my neck, trying to find an answer. I hung my head back, as I wasn't successful in finding one. _What is wrong with me today?_

"Yeah, it's just that...it's-" I needed to get out of this conversation, and so I decided to create a little 'distraction.' I shot my head up, pretending that something smelled funny in the time machine.

"What is wrong with you?" Lewis asked with a weird face. I continued to sniff around Lewis, and then I had a worried expression.

"Oh, this is bad."

"What?" my father from the past asked as he lifted up his arm. I rushed back to my seat, and grabbed the gas meter, which read 'full.'

"Just as I feared," I exclaimed. "The ship is out of fuel! We got a Code Red in our hands."

"But what did all that sniffing have to do with it?" Lewis asked, and I gave him a 'note-serious-face' look. Clearly, he needed help, and so I thought that I would take him to my family to help him out. I pointed a finger at him after a short pause.

"Soldier, I don't have time to explain every last detail to you! We need to get this puppy back to my house _pronto_!"

"Okay, okay!" Lewis gave in. "So after we go to your house and refuel, we can see my mom, right?"

I sighed. "Sure. Let's just get home first." I drove the time machine away from Robinson Industries and toward my house, where, I hope, the experience would change Lewis for the better.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Also, check out my other stories, especially "Freshman Anxiety," which I just finished about a couple weeks ago, and "Psychic in the Light," which is in progress. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
